The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, sale terminals, and the like can be used to access critical information, such as access enterprise and personal information, initiate and authenticate monetary transactions, assist in medical and health services, support sensitive and classified government operations, and the like. The critical information carried by these devices needs to be protected against unauthorized access.